The Multiplier Trap
by MegaDefinition
Summary: My idea of a Jigsaw trap. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own but have seen Saw (via YouTube)**

* * *

The room is dark, cold, crawling with cobwebs in corners of the room. In the center is a beautifully polished Iron Maiden, a modern version where the spikes are slowly driven within a person's body. Within the Iron Maiden is a single female with blond hair, striking green eyes, and sinful secrets. In another corner of the room is a different device: a furnace with a man inside of it, imprisoned by chains at his wrists and ankles.

The other adjacent corners contain two other traps: a cross with an axe hanging above a brunette, also imprisoned in the same way of the cross, and a dunk tank with two tubes hanging above it, ready to dump their liquid death on the man welded in below.

In the center is a third man with a chest harness sitting on a stack machine. There are two tables on both sides of this stack machine, both covered in saws and needles - needles filled with burning, pain-inducing liquids. It is this man that wakes up first.

The man, able to see due to the dim light of the chamber, frantically looks around and sees his friends lying in their respective traps. To his horror, he also sees a television set above his head, and he frantically begins to shout for his friends. "Kari! Jacob! Can you guys hear me?!" he screams.

"I can hear you!" The man in the furnace answers. "Where are we!? Nathan! Get me out of here!"

The woman - the brunette Kari - is unconscious, and can't hear Nathan. The other woman isn't unconscious, and can, thankfully, hear him. "Jacob?! Where's Mark!?" she shouts. She looks around, sees the man in the dunk tank, and tries to go help him. It is now that she discovers she can't move from her position. "What is this?! What's all this about?! Somebody get me out of here! Nathan get me out of here!"

"I can't _move_ , Carol!" Nathan yells at her. "Mark! Mark, can you hear me?!"

The man in the dunk tank finally stirs, but doesn't speak.

The TV flashes on. There is an image of Billy the puppet. The humans shut their mouths and listen while Nathan watches, eyes wide and jaw wide open.

 _"Hello, Nathan. I want to play a game. You and your friends are here now because of what you have done. Your methods of torture are painful enough to view. Imagine what those who felt your torture went through as they slowly, slowly died."_

Over the next ten seconds, the screams and wails of the numerous victims the five have tortured over the past few months blast the air and blast the eardrums out of everyone there. Nathan wrestles furiously with his bindings, but can't break free.

 _"You heard those screams. You heard them begging for mercy. But you didn't allow them to go away, mainly thanks to your fear of being imprisoned. Now you all face the fate you fear unless you, Nathan, can release enough blood and flesh into the bucket between your legs with the help of the torture devices around you. But be quick. Should you fail to reach the necessary weight amount, you and your friends will all perish at the hands of your torture devices. The stack machine you are sitting in has an extremely loose nut. This nut will fall away, causing the weights above your head to come crashing down upon you. The Iron Maiden Carol stands in will swing shut, and the spikes will slowly impale her body. The furnace door will close on Jacob, and he will be incinerated. The axe above Kari's head will swing down and cleave her head in two. The tubes above Mark's head will fill the tank with acid, and he will be dissolved. You have only a minute to reach seventy pounds, Nathan. Make your choice."_

A timer clicks. Nathan's eyes widen, and he reaches for the needles to inject himself with the liquids. He would rather take this pain before cutting himself.

"Cut yourself, goddammit, or we're all gonna die!" Carol screams.

"Shut up, woman!" Jacob yells, struggling with his chains.

Nathan uses all the needles and looks at the timer. Forty seconds. His eyes dart to each instrument. Seizing one at random, he slashes his right wrist and allows the blood to spill into the bucket. But it is only a small amount; the timer doesn't stop.

"Please, Nathan! Hurry!" Carol wails, trying to jump out of the welded boots.

Nathan seizes another knife and begins sawing away at his fingers. He screams in agony as he does this, and one by one he drops the fingers of his right hand into the bucket. But it isn't enough. It only goes to part way. The timer doesn't stop. Growing frustrated, Nathan reaches for a third knife - a butcher's knife - and hacks off his hand, dropping it in. It goes to a quarter full.

Nineteen pounds.

Thirty seconds left.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Carol screams again.

Mark follows up with his first words since coming around. "Do get us out of here, Nathan!" he shouts.

Nathan frantically dips his severed limb over the bucket, trying to let the blood drain in. The blood does a little help; it goes to almost half-full. But it doesn't stop the timer.

The scale underneath the bucket reads twenty-five pounds. Nathan scrambles for another blade and hacks off his foot, throwing it into the bucket.

Thirty-five pounds.

Fifteen seconds left.

"God no! NO! NO!" Nathan roars, using the adrenaline to chop off his other foot and remaining elbow. Tossing those in, he prays that that's enough to save him, allowing more blood to drain into the bucket.

Fifty-five pounds.

Five seconds left.

Nathan leans back into the chair, listening to the screams of his friends as they realize he can't do it.

The timer goes. The nut falls away. The weights crash down on Nathan's chest. The Iron Maiden swings shut, and Carol screams as the spikes pierce her. The axe above Kari's head swings down, cleaving her head in two. The furnace door swings shut. Jacob's screams are drowned out as the flames ignite. The tubes swivel as acid flows down through them. Rapidly they fill the dunk tank to the top.

The cell door swings open. Riding a tricycle, in comes Billy the puppet.

 _"Game over."_


End file.
